Could this be love?
by 2DCrush
Summary: My TDI Character Bella meets Noah and falls for each other but with Bella's tragic pass and can he be the right guy for her?
1. Introdution

Introduction

Ok my story startes out as 23 campers on TDI which is my TDI charater Bella who has I love for music and has the smarts and wits of Noah and has Duncans fighting danger side but can be sweet and kind in all with a heart breaking past of losing loved ones.

Discription:

* Half asian other half native american

* Eyes: Dark and light purple (I know Creepy huh!)

* Hair: Dark Brown

* Clothes: Kind of punk but normal

* Talents: Can skateboard, can play the guitar, piano, violin, can sing and kind of music 

even at singing opera 

Ok now on with the story!!!


	2. Arriving

Chapter 1

Arriving

I jump off the boat on to the dock I was the last contestant to arrive on TDI, I look over to Chris MacLean who was introducing me I could already tell he was going to be a pain in the ass, I looked the other contest anted and I wasn't surprised a couple of preps, Jocks, punks, Nerds, and losers and at the corner of my eye I see a guy with a green Mohawk and piercing on his face and in my head I'm like "no fucking way!". Me and Duncan had met in juvi and started going out when we were 14 but it didn't work out. Right next to him was a guy with dark skin, red sweater vest he was kind of cute. Then Chris called everyone for a group photo but I just put my headphones and decided to listen to my ipod, I sat at the end of the dock waiting for the picture to be over and then the dock breaks and for some reason my park of the dock didn't break lucky me.

Everyone was by the fire pit listen to Chris telling us what were going to be doing on the island and what's going to be happening, I wasn't quit listening I still had headphones in my ears but I pulled out one just make sure what was going Chris started telling us our teams and I was on the Killer Bass, I look at the team and "I was like great Duncans on it". We all grab our stuff and headed to our cabins and unpacked and girl with blond hair that was up in a pig tail came over and introduce her self.

Bridgette: Hi I'm Bridgette

Bella: Hey I'm Bella

Bridgette: Hey was kind of worried about you earlier you looked down? Is something

Wrong?

Bella: No I'm just like that way sometimes that's all

Bridgette: Oh! Ok well mind if I have the bunk under you?

Bella: Sure go ahead, Nice board by the way how long have bin surfing?

Bridgette: Thanks, I've bin surfing sense I was 7 years by the way nice guitar! how long

Have you bin playing?

Bella: Since I was 3 but I've bin playing piano and violin since I was 2

Bridgette: Wow u must be really good!?

All of the sudden we hear Chris call on the speakers telling every one to meet in the main lodge for lunch. We get at the lodge and I took one look at that food and I told my self that I was not going to eat that crap so I just sat the table and I took out my Twilight book I have bin reading Chef or Chris didn't seem to notice but that boy with dark skin looked over and saw what I was doing, I raised my eye brow at him say what are you looking at? Then he looked away then Chris came in told us to hurry up for our first challenge so we all got up and it told us to get our swimsuits on so all went in to our cabins got our swimsuits and head up towards and while we were walking up the hill the boy from earlier stared walking beside me.

Noah: I saw the book you were reading in the main lodge it's a good book by the way I'm

Noah

Bella: Thanks? I'm Bella, so what do think the challenge is?

Noah: Well you can tell were going to get wet and I bet u anything were going to drop off

a cliff

Bella: I'm think your right

Me and Noah walked together all the way up the cliff to see what our challenge was and Noah was right we were jumping off a cliff and I had no trouble with that, almost everyone jumped off the cliff but the people who had to wear chicken hats which was mostly my team so we had no carts to pull our crates in and that took a while. So are team lost cause Courtney had made her self the leader of the team cause she used to be a CIT but I swear if she says CIT again I'll throw the bitch to the man eating sharks! Anyway Ezekiel had got voted off for his damn comments about women so we all went back to our cabins but I grabbed my sketch and went out side and sat by the dock but when out there I saw Noah sitting at the docks reading his book, I was going to walk back in to my cabin but something told me to keep walking towards him so I did and I asked him if I could sit down?

Bella: Mind if I sit?

Noah: Go ahead

Bella: what book you reading?

Noah: Shakespeare

Bella: Me and my brothers and sister used to read a lot of him when we were little

(Noah smiles at Bella)

Noah: So what u drawing?

I opened my sketch book to show him a women I've bin seeing in my dreams for awhile

Bella: It's nothing, it's really bad

(Noah grabs my sketch book and looks threw all the pages)

Noah: Your really good! How long have u bin drawing?, u take classes?

Bella: I've bin drawing sense I was 3 and no I don't takes classes and no I'm not that

good.

Noah: Yes you are!

Bella: Am Not!!

Noah: Are Too!!

Bella: Fine!

(Noah hands me back my sketch book)

Bella: So why did u come to the island?

Noah: To apply skills to this video game I'm working, on what about you?

Bella: I actually didn't want to come but I got here on a dare by my sibling so I'm stuck

Here until I'm voted off

Noah: Wow that sucks

Bella: Ya but it's but it's bin good so far except for that bitch Heather and that annoying

Courtney and pain in the ass Chris and terrifying Chef with his disgusting food.

Noah: Ya I agree with you, I saw you not eating his food and I don't blame you

Bella: Ya well I'm a real picky eater at time

Noah: That's ok parts of my family are too

Bella: (Giggles) Really?

Noah: Ya but I've got 9 brothers and sisters so I've got a large family what about you?

Bella: Well I've got my 2 older twin brothers and my twin sister

Bella's head: This moments is so great I never want it to end!

Noah: wow! What about your parents?

My eyes widen and I quickly stood up

Bella: um it's getting late I better get to bed (said quickly) I enjoyed talking to you!

Noah looked at her strangely and had notice she had forgotten her sketch book Bella was already gone before he could yell out her name. He wanted to know she suddenly left after they were talking about her parents? It might have bin something he said?

I started speed walking back to my cabin while tears ran down my face. I just wanted to get in to my bed and cry but also try not to cry for the others not to hear me.

Why is Bella so up set about her parents? And is Noah starting to like Bella and is Bella starting to like Noah? Find out in the next chapter!!


	3. Memories

**Sorry this is about Bella's past! The next chapter will be about Noah Bella**

**Chapter 2**

**Memory's**

The next morning I got up and took a shower and fixed my hair and brushed my teeth but I kept thinking about last night, about how me and Noah were having a good conversation but when he said "My parents" I complete broke down and all the memory's of them came back to the good and the bad like how they died.

* * *

**Flash Back**

The day my mother died was the worst day of me and my siblings life and it was all my fault they were dead. My brothers were 6 and me and sister Isabel were 4 and at the time we and my mom were all living Tokyo for the past 2 years our was in Canada for awhile cause of his band my mom was the lead singer but retired to take of us but he comes and stays with us when he can. Anyway we all lived in Tokyo and me and my sister Isabel were taking gymnastics but she was out sick so it was just me for the day and my mother had come and picked me up from class and I saw her at the door with her long black hair, purple eyes like mine, smiling at me that was the one I remember about was her smile, she never frown in front of us I guess she was saying nothing bad is going to happen and I believed her but on that day it was bad. I had got my jacket on and we walked out side and it was raining? It had bin raining for the past week which was kind of strange for here but I didn't mind it. We started walking home I was standing next to my mother under the umbrella when a car drove by and had splashed me.

**Bella's Mother**: oh no! that stupid car here switch sides with me so you don't have get

any more

**Bella**: No its alright I don't want you getting wet!

**Bella's Mother**: It's alright I don't mind

We started walking towards a hill and down the hill was a river that was being rapid cause of the rain but when I looked down the hill I thought I saw a young girl about to jump in to the river! So I let go of my moms.

**Bella**: I'll be right back!

**Bella's Mother**: Bella!! NO!!!!

I had slipped in the wet grass but when I opened my eye's I saw my mom on top of me so I tapped her my hand

**Bella**: Mommy?…..Mommy?

But when I lifted my had back up it was covered in blood! My eyes widen, I managed to scoot away from and looked at her and it looked like her back had bin slashed by something big and sharp? I just started rocking her back and forth yelling out her name over and over again just hoping she wakeup. An ambulance arrived someone must of saw what had happened and called the hospital, when they arrive they saw me sitting next to her lifeless body I looked down at the river to see if that girl was their but she was gone? They had called my dad and he took the first plane to Tokyo but when he got there they told him my that his wife was dead and his daughter had gone in to shock.

The day my dad died I could never describe, it had bin a year scene my mother died and I started showing expression in my face again and our dad decide if we move back to Canada because Tokyo reminded us to much of our mother so we moved back and he had bought a big old style home. We all loved it but we missed our mother but we managed but on the day she died a nightmare came back to me.

My brother David and my sister had run in to town to pick up some things and won't be back till and our dad was on his way home from practice so it was just me and my brother Matt. I was up in my room doing some sketching and my brother was in his room reading but I decided to go down stairs and play the piano for awhile, I had played for 10 minutes when I heard the back door open and slam shut I thought it was my dad but I was wrong, I had looked up and looked in the mirror that was in the front of the piano I saw a man that wasn't my dad, I tried to turn around as quick as I could but he had came up put a cloth around my mouth and had tied up my arms and legs and left me on the floor, he went up stairs and did the same thing to my brother. He both put us in the dining room chairs and told me he was going to untie me and he wanted to wait by my bedroom window a wait for my dad to come home and he said if I did anything he would kill me with the knife he had near my back. When he did come home I wave to him from the window and then man told me to go down stairs and wait at the edge of the stairs and don't say a word when he came in.

When he came in to the he smiled at but he saw that tears were running down my face and then the came up from behind him in the head with a lamp and he fell to the floor, He tied me back up in the chair and at the other end of the table my dad was tied up my brother was knocked out on the floor but I looked up at the man who done all of this, I had saw his face on the news this morning he was wanted in Canada and the United States for countless murders and I guess we were next on his list? I was sitting at the chair tied up starring at my dad he had opened his eyes and the man was pouring gasoline on him and I could tell him what was going to happen, My dad looked at me and he smiled then the man lit a match and lit my dad on fire and made me watch.

The man got away and me and my brothers and sister were put to orphanages and we separated many times and put into terrible foster family's, we were put in to family's who beat, rape, abuse and sexually abuse us family after family, we finally ranaway from the orphanage and lived our own lives.

We traveled to united states to start out new but we got in to a lot fights and gangs so we decided to go back to Canada and found out that our parents had left us some money to start a new life for our selves. We all live in a normal home being regular teenagers going to high school dealing with our teenage lives and trying to forget the past and the nightmare that came along with it.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

**Oh non of this ever happen to me it's just the past I thought up for bella anyway, sorry about what I said in the last part of the chapter that was going to be in the chapter before this. Now the next chapter things start to happen between Noah and Bella? Maybe true feelings?**


	4. First Kiss

**Chapter 3**

**Feelings**

All the campers met in front of their cabins to find out what the next challenge was for the day. Everyone was still sleeping, I came out of the wash rooms and stood at the end of the line people were making and I heard someone come up from behind me and I turn my head and it's Noah (I smile), Noah opens his mouth about to say something to me then the intercom comes on with Chris about to say something.

**Chris:**OK campers I hope you all got good sleep!? Cause you all have to run a 20

Kilometer run around the lake and if you're the last at the lodge you don't get

Breakfast and….GO!!!

We all started running 20 kilometer run, I was just about to put my headphone in my ear when I saw Noah in front of me so I put my headphones away in to my pocket and ran up to him cause I know he wanted to ask something earlier, I finally caught up to him and asked him.

**Bella:** Hey

**Noah:** Hey

**Bella:** I saw that u wanted to ask me something earlier! What was it?

**Noah:** Ya I….(THUNK!!)

Noah had just tripped over a stump and landed face first in to the ground.

**Bella:** Noah!?

Owen came up to him and started carrying him cause it looked he had bin knocked out?

I just hoped he was alright?

We all finish the run and all met at the lodge Owen came running in with Noah still on his shoulders now I was really worried but then he opened his eyes. The next challenge was the awake-a-thon and so far everyone was almost asleep and it only a day and I don't blame them but I was still wide awake cause I had 10 pixie sticks before we started this challenge. I saw that my team was just about to drop down to sleep but Courtney was moving in place thinking that would keep her awake (Idiot) but it only made her sleepy. The Screaming Gopher's won the challenge when Gwen had stayed up the longest I gave up last night cause I really didn't care if we won or not.

That night everyone was pretty tired from today's challenge so it was going to be a silent night. All the girls in my cabin were talking what had happen to them today or what their doing tomorrow and getting ready for bed I was writing in my journal when someone had knocked on the door Courtney got up to answer it, Courtney opened the door and an unexpected visitor was their!

* * *

**Courtney: **What the heck do you want?

I looked up and it was Noah!?

**Noah:** Ya nice to see you to? Is Bella their?

**Bella:** Noah!?

**Courtney:** Why do you want see her?

Noah just glares at her

**Bella:** Go away Courtney!

**Courtney:** But he's from that stupid Gopher team! He's with the enemy!!!

**Bella:** I really don't care Courtney

I slammed the door in Courtney face and walked outside with Noah.

**Bella:** So What's up?

**Noah:** The thing I've bin trying to tell you all day is that you left your sketch book on the

dock last night I've bin wanting to give it back to you but with the challenge

And all….

**Bella:** Oh thanks I've bin looking for this thank you so much I'm glad you found it!

**Noah:** Your welcome…um I 'm going to take a walk down to the beach did you want to

come with me?

**Bella:** Ya! Sure! one sec!

**Noah:** Sure

I ran back in to the cabin to put my sketch book away and Courtney grabs me by the arm and asks were I'm going?

**Courtney:** Were are you going?

**Bella:** taking walk down to the beach with Noah? Is that a problem CIT? (Grinning)

**Courtney:** He could be getting you to spill all our weaknesses!!

**Bella:** Ya sure he is

I walked out of the cabin and ran over to Noah and we both started walking down the beach.

**Noah:** So If you don't mind me asking? was it something I said that night you suddenly

went to bed after I asked about your parents?

**Bella:** Oh that well….you see….my parents died when I was really young and I haven't

thought about it scene that night.

**Noah:** Oh! I guess it was what I said?

**Bella:** No! its alright its not your fault I had to face those memory's anyway sooner or later

**Noah:** So its just you and your brothers and sister?

**Bella:** yep

**Noah:** That sucks…I mean about your parents being gone! I mean…!

**Bella:** (Giggles)

Noah smiles and blushes

**Bella:** So what do you think will be tomorrows challenge?

**Noah:** Probably something odd and ridiculous like today's was?

**Bella:** Ya your probably right, Oh I saw you kissing Cody in the ear while you

were sleeping (giggles)

**Noah:** I DID NOT KISS HIM!!!!

**Bella:** (Giggles) I'm sorry I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry

**Noah:**It's ok I've bin getting it all day anyway from the other campers (Noah smiles)

**Bella:**Oh sorry, Courtney probably going to take charge of the next challange just because she use to be real CIT! God! She gives a headache right next to Heather and Katie and Sadie but I managed to get along with the other girls but mostly Bridgette and Izzy I've made good friends with them.

**Noah:** Ya I have to agree with you there, I've gotten along with Izzy, Eva, and Owen

And…you!

(Bella blushes and smiles)

**Bella:** ya well half of these girls here are pretty (except Eva, Sadie, and Beth) can get any

Were with just there looks

**Noah:** Don't even say that your ugly cause your not! Actually to me I think your one of

Prettiest girls here on the island….(Noah Blushes then Bella looks at Noah and blushes to)

There was a long silences

**Noah:** you want to start walking back?

**Bella:** Sure

We got back to the cabins and Noah walked me back to mine before he went to his.

**Noah:** I had a nice time with you I hope to do it again?

**Bella:** Me to and ya I would like that

Noah turned around and walk down the steps but before he stepped on the last step I called out his name.

**Bella:** Noah!!

He turned around and I kissed him on the lips!! And ran into my cabin with a smile on my face. It felt so right.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter!! There might be a little more action in the next chapter!! Coming soon!!**


	5. Loser's and Winners

**Chapter 4**

**Loser's and Winners**

It was the next day and everyone was in the lodge eating chefs disgusting food but half of my team was still asleep because had snored all night but I had my headphones on. I sat down at the table and looked across the room and Noah was looking at me and then he smiled at me and I smiled and stared to blush. Then Chris came in and told us that our challenge was in 10 minutes so we all got up and started heading out to were the challenge was but all the sudden I felt someone grab my arm and pull me over and it was Noah and he kissed me!

**Noah:** That's thanks for last night

**Bella:** No thank you (kisses back)

We both started walking towards were everyone else was and it looked like a gym with glass walls. Chris started talking about what the challenge was and it turned out to be dodge ball.

**Bella:** God I hate sports

**Noah:** Ya same here, At my school I hardly go to gym cause of the sports we play

**Bella:** Same here but the thing is I'm really good at sports but I just hate playing them.

**Noah:** (smiles) you'll have to teach me sometime

We went to our teams side Gophers on the left Bass on the Right. I wasn't planning on playing dodge ball and I don't think Noah was either so I left my team for awhile and went and sat next to Noah, He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and while no one was looking he took my hand and he said

**Noah:**Want to take a walk?

**Bella:**Sure

We both started walking towards the door and walked down towards the docks and we both started making out, his tongue went in to my mouth and then mine went in to his and we just did that for the next 10 minutes and me and Noah loved every minute of it.

**Back the dodge ball game**

The Gophers were winning and the Bass were losing and Courtney was stressing out and both Heather and Courtney were starting to see we weren't there.

**Heather:** Where's Noah? It's his turn!

**Courtney:** And where's Bella!? She's up too!

Both Heather and Courtney went off to find there team mates and found them both at the docks making out.

**Heather:** What are you two doing!?

We just looked at them

**Noah:** What's it look like?

**Courtney:**Well all I can say is EWW!! Bella you could so much better!! What do you see in him!?

**Heather:** Ya I'm agreeing with her!

**Bella:** What I like a guy with brains, especially cute ones, what's wrong with that?

**Heather:** ugh! Bella you have bad taste in guys!

**Courtney:** I so agree! Now come on you guys are up to play!!!

**Bella:** Fine!

Noah and I held hands all the way back to the dodge ball game. In the end the Killer bass won cause of Duncans prison skills but that means that the Gophers had to vote off one of their team mates! I crouched behind a big rock that was near the Gophers ceremony. Chris called everyone's name but Noah's so I ran down to the docks to wait to say goodbye. Noah came walking down to the dock and saw me sitting at the end of the dock.

**Noah:** Not surprised you be here

**Bella:** Well I just can't believe your leaving!

**Noah:** Don't worry I have a hunch that will see each other again!?

He gave me a kiss goodbye and got on the boat and waved goodbye but their was just something I wanted to tell him so I took a breath and yelled.

**Bella:** NOAH I……!!!!

But before I could say the hole thing he was to far away. I started walking back to my cabin with tears running down my face.

* * *

_**Ok I'm going to fast forward hear to wear Bella gets voted off for basically doing what Noah did not really participating in the game or helping anyone in the team out so she get's voted off to Play da loser were she meets up with an old friend.**_

I arrive at the loser island so I was guessing the hell game that Chris was putting on wasn't over? I stepped off the boat and looked at the place were I was staying and it looked like a 5 star resort and I was kind of looking forward to it. As I was heading up to my room I saw non of the others who had bin kicked off so I was guessing they were all of asleep. I went in to my room, unpacked some of my things and took a shower, I brush my teeth and got ready for bed but all I war to bed was spaghetti strap tang top and shorts, anyway I lay in bed and I just couldn't fall asleep so I decide to go and stand on the balkanize that my room had, so I stand out there letting the wind blow in my face I see the light next door turn on and the sliding door opens and Noah walks out and start to get nerves.

**Bella:** Noah!

**Noah:** Bella?! So you were the one who got kicked off?

I was so surprised when I saw Noah but what I saw was all he was wearing was a pair of his boxers but this was the chance to tell him how I feel but those words just weren't coming out.

**Bella:** Ya I got bored of the place so I basically did nothing in the next challenge so they kicked me off

**Noah:** Well at least this place won't be as boring now that you're here (smiles)

I blush and look away and look back and then he says…

**Noah:** Hey Bella can we talk?

**Bella:** ya? Sure

I was so nervous! Was he going to tell me that he like me? or he just wants to be friends? I was so confused that I wanted to say I liked him! But nothing was coming out of my mouth!

**Noah:** Bella spending all this time with you has bin really great and it's made me realize that these feelings that I've bin having are real!

My eyes widen as I listen to what I was hearing coming out of his mouth!

**Noah:** Basically what I'm saying is I think you are the coolest, daring, funniest, smartest, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met and…(Noah starts blushing)

I quietly took the table that was on my balcony and stretched it to the other side of Noah's balcony and crawled over on it and kissed him while he was still talking and pulled away.

**Bella:** Well I think you're the rudest and kindest, smartest, cutest guy I've ever met and I've had feelings for you sense I've first talk to you

I was blushing and tear started running down my face and my voice started to crackle and Noah just kisses me and wipes away my tears and then he grabs my waist and I put my arms around his neck and I open my mouth and let his tongue search every inch of my mouth and I did the same to him and then we pull away cause we ran out of breath we then stared at each other and smiled he then took my hand and walked me in to his room and I lied on his bed and he got on top of me we started kissing again and I felt his hand go up my stomach and I took my hands and started pulling down his boxers and he did the same to my shorts. All though that night I felt pleasure from him but I mostly felt happy and safe when I was with him and I never wanted the moment to end.

The next morning my face was buried in Noah's chest, he was warm and calm I loved the moment, I looked up and I saw that he was awake and smiled back at him and three words came out of my mouth.

**Bella:** I love you

And he just looks at me and I look at him and then he says…

**Noah:** I love you to

He then kisses me on the forehead and I kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**I told you their be action between these 2!! Please leave a review!!! And the next chapter will be up soon!! see what happens to the lovers!**


	6. Old Friends

**Chapter 5**

**Old Friends**

Me and Noah had fallen back asleep but when I woke up again and he wasn't beside me? I heard the shower running so I guess he was washing up, I put on a pair of my under wear and one of Noah's shirts and picked up one of his books and started reading. Noah came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later with only a towel rapped around his waist and wonder what I was doing?

**Noah:** What are you doing?

**Bella:** Just reading one of your books

Noah sits down beside me and puts his arms around my waist and kissing my neck and manages to find my soft spot and I moaned his name softly.

**Bella:** ahh! Noah!

The next thing I knew he was on top of me and He started unbuttons his shirt that I was wearing but both of our eyes widen when we heard a knock at the door and it was Ezekiel!?

**Ezekiel:** Hey Noah! You in there? haven't seen you all day just wondering if you're ok. So you in there man?

Noah gets up and puts on a pair of his boxers and goes to the door but I try to hide so Ezekiel doesn't see me.

**Bella:** So what did he want?

**Noah:** He wanted to know why I haven't bin out of my room in awhile

Noah lies next to me on the bed.

**Bella:** well maybe we should go down stairs!? You know to get some fresh air!

I start to get up when Noah pulls me back on the bed.

**Noah:** No don't leave!

**Bella:** (giggles) Noah! You got to let me go some time!

**Noah:** I'll never let you go

I giggle then manage to get loose of Noah and went over to my room and started putting on my swim suite or black bikini then I went back over to Noah's room to show him.

**Bella:** You sure you don't want to go outside with me?

Noah blushed and quickly got out of bed and put on his swim trunks and we both walked towards the elevator and right when we stepped in and the elevator and the door closed I quickly kissed Noah on the lips and quickly pulled away when the door opened again.

When we got outside we found that Justin and Katie had bin kicked off and I saw that Noah was just glaring at Justin? It was strange but I didn't pay attention to it, me and Noah sat at the bar that was around the pool then Katie came over and started talking to me? She's ok and all but her and Sadie just give me a huge headache! on how their such good friends and she just kept on talking how she missed Sadie and she can't be this far away from her before and I wanted to drown her in the pool. I looked over at Noah with this (make her stop talking face) and he takes a pen a paper and writes "_I'm so sorry". _

* * *

_**Ok I'm going to fast forward here again cause all Noah and Bella are is spending time together, so were going forward to were there back home and Bella meets up with old childhood friends.**_

We all had gone back home and we were rid of that crappie island, Annoying Chris, Creepy Chef and his disgusting food!! and pretty much all the campers knew about me and Noah so that was a load off our minds, But the thing that I fear is when this is all over….Will Noah and me still be together?

We all were on a bus heading home, I rested my head on his sholder and fell asleep but when I woke up we were at the stop were our parents were waiting to pick us up but I knew that no one was the to get me. When I looked out the window I didn't recognize anyone, we all stepped off the bus and I was holding Noah's hand, I looked around and saw what looked like a older version of Noah?

**Noah:** That's my older brother Travis and I guess he's my ride

When he told me that my eyes started water and when Noah started to walk off I squeezed his hand hard telling him not to leave. He looked back at me and saw that I started to cry, He came over and wiped away my tears and touched the side of my face and kissed me then he handed me a slip of paper with his number on it.

**Noah:** Call me ok

**Bella:** Ya

He then walked off and got in his older brother's car and drove away, but then I hear someone call out my name?

**Isabel:** Bella!!!

It was my sister Isabel with her long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and long strands of it on the right side of her face and with her crystal blue eyes, I walked over to her and smiled

**Bella:** I see you grew your hair out again

**Isabel:** Come here (hugs Bella) come on Matt and David are waiting at the house to see you

_**In Travis car**_

Noah and Travis were sitting silently in the car when one of them finally says something

**Travis:** So who was she?

**Noah:** Who?

**Travis:** That girl who was holding your hand Bookworm

**Noah:** Her name is Bella

**Travis:** I know who she is, some of the family has bin watching the show and we saw you both together and we weren't surprised when you were the third person voted off, so you 2 going out?

**Noah:** Why do you care!?

**Travis:** Well mom and dad know…

**Noah:** Oh Crap!

_**Back with Bella and her sibling**_

Both sitting in the car

**Isabel:** So was that him?

**Bella:** yes

**Isabel:** Do you love him?

**Bella:** yes

**Isabel:** Are you afraid?

**Bella:** Terrified

* * *

We drove to were I lived and my 2 older twin brothers were there and they looked nothing like But me and my sister looked kind of alike but that was because my twin brothers were Fraternal twins so are me and my sister, like my brother David has blonde hair and blue eyes like my sister Isabel and my other brother Matt has dark brown hair with purple eyes like me, It's always bin a mystery to us.

We went in to the house and I saw that 2 good friends of mine were here!!

**Bella:** Nina, Tammy!! you guys came all the way down from Tokyo to see me!?

**Tammy:** ya and we also came down to see our boyfriends

There was no surprised there.

**Bella:** So Tammy you still going out with my brother Matt and Nina your still going out with my brother David.

**Tammy:** Ya so?

**Bella**: Never mind (looks over at Nina) hey Nina you ok your really quiet

**Nina:** oh yes I'm fin I just dozed off a little that's all

While Nina was talking I see that she hasn't change all quiet and shy.

**Nina:** um…Bella…can I…touch tour face to see if you change?

**Bella:** ya sure go ahead

Nina touched my face to see if I change and she dose this cause Nina's bin blind since she the day she was born and she touches peoples face or hands to see what they look like or to see what their personality's are or if they've changed over the years.

**Nina:** Nope haven't changed, still your same old self (giggles)

**Bella:** (giggles) thanks, So how long you guys staying for?

**Tammy:** for about a week but enough about us we want here about you and Noah!

**Isabel:** ya spill

**Bella:** um …well…we….

**David:** Her stuttering is acting up again

**Bella:** Shut it!!

I told them all that what happen between me and Noah and all the things he said to me and the things I said to him and what happen that one night.

**Bella:** Ok lets change the subject now

**Isabel:** oh no this is getting real interesting keep going

**Tammy:** Start again were you took the table and made it in to a bridge so you can get on his side of his balcony.

**Bella:** ugh! So how are the others? have you guys heard from them lately?

**Nina:** Ya I heard from Alicia and Yumi a few days ago, their living with their boyfriends at the academy in Japan and I also heard from Anemone she living with Khi in Japan but we haven't heard from Yuzuyu, Konata, or Miyuki but I'm sure there fine.

**Bella:** Ya I guess your right

**Tammy:** or their fooling around with their boyfriends again? By the way Isabel where's cloud?

**Isabel:** oh he had a double shift today so he couldn't make

I felt so lucky to have my friends, we all looked out for each other we were like a big family but what all had in common was that we all lost our parents at a young age, but we were always together.

That night when I was getting ready for bed I started thinking about Noah and thinking I should call him? But I thought to my self "_I'm no good talking on the phone I'm better texting people_" So I pick up my cell phone and add him to my list on my phone , then I sent him a txt and waited.

About 10 minutes passed and still nothing, I looked at my phone just when I was about to give up It vibrates in my hand and scares the shit out of me! It was a txt message from Noah!

_Noah: hey! finally I thought u never pick up ur phone!? so why r u txting me instead of calling me?_

_Bella: Oh! Well? I talk better txting then talking on a phone_

_Noah: Oh well that's fine, I was wondering if u wanted to come over tomorrow? My family wants to meet u, Sorry…_

_Bella: No its ok, sure I'll come over, what time?_

_Noah: Around noon_

_Bella: fine, I'm going to bed see you tomorrow ok!_

_Noah: Night….I love u_

_Bella: Love u 2 =)_

_**Ok I had fun making this chapter and I took names from my favorite anime cause I like the names and yes I used Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy, I thought he be a good boyfriend for Isabel**__, __**Anyway next chapter will be meeting Noah's family!! Coming soon!!! =) Please a Review!!!!!! XDXDXD**_


	7. Authors Note

**Authors ****Note**

**_Ok I would like to know from people do you guys really like my story? I'm mean am I making Bella and Noah to perfect? Please tell me!! And I'm having writers block write now so give some ideas like flaws I can make for these two!! Should keep going with this story? So please tell me people!!!! =)_**


	8. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting the Family**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on my phone to see how much time I have until I have to get ready to go to Noah's, _10:35, _and I thought on how it would go and what I should wear? I started looking through my closet and I couldn't find anything nice or descent to wear! It was so frustrating! I wanted Noah's family to know that I'm not those kind of girls that get in to trouble and the ones you see sitting on the curbs getting high. So I went to my sister Isabel room to ask to barrow some clothes cause she had nicer clothes then I did.

**Bella:** Hey Isabel! You awake?

**Isabel:** ya just a second!! Hold on!

**Bella:** ok? I'm coming in

**Isabel:** No! Wait!

I open the door and no one was in the room but Isabel? then I notice a pair of mans jeans on the floor?

**Isabel:** So what do you want?

**Bella:** I need some nice clothes cause I'm going over to Noah's to meet his family, so I want to look nice

**Isabel:** I see, hmmm? Oh! I know what will work for you!

Isabel went to her closet to get the outfit out of her closet for me while I look around the room and what I find is to be mans briefs!

**Isabel:** Here you go!

She held up the outfit and it was a pink blouse a white skirt

**Bella:** ok thanks….oh! And later Cloud!

Isabel had a surprised look on her face when a voice came from the bathroom.

**Cloud:** Later Bella!

I tried on the out fit and put a little make-up on and look in the mirror to see how I look and I thought to my self _"this isn't me or what Noah fell in love with!"_ I had no clue what to do!? I mean I looked like a whole other person! But I wore it anyway, just to make a good impression on Noah's family.

It was 11:30 and looked at the directions on my phone that Noah had sent earlier and I had no idea Noah only lived a few blocks from me! I arrived at his house and his place was huge!! Well it was no surprised to me because he had 9 siblings. I knocked on the door and waited for Noah or one of his family members to come to the door? The door opens and it was Noah and he looks at me and my outfit.

**Noah:** wow! I never thought someone like you could wear that and look so…Beautiful!

I blush and look at my feet

**Bella:** …Thank you…

**Noah:** so come in!

**Bella:** wow your house is huge!

**Noah:** ya well my family pretty rich so we do pretty well

**Bella:** so were is everyone?

**Noah:** well it seems they won't be home till later and didn't tell me?

**Bella:** Oh! Well should I come back later?

**Noah:** No! You came all this way! Stay! Please…

**Bella:** (giggles) ok?

**Noah:** Want to go to my room?

**Bella:** …sure…

I could already tell were this was heading, I stepped in to his bedroom and it was so clean!

And organized! Well it kind of was no surprised to me. I sat on his bed while he went down stairs so go get some soda's I decide to just lay on his bed and rest my eyes for a sec but when I open them back up I see Noah was sitting by his window reading one of his books and he looks at me and smiles.

**Noah:** Have a nice nap?

**Bella:** yes thank you very much, how long was I out?

**Noah:** not long and besides you look so cute when you sleep!

Noah put his book down and came over and bent down to kiss me, I put his arms around his neck he put his hands on my waist and his hand started unbuttoning my shirt so I decide to unbutton his pants. He then took other hand and it went up my leg slowly then I pull off his shirt but all of the sudden the door flew right open, Noah fell backwards on to the floor, it was Noah older sister Iris.

**Iris:** "So this is the girl?"

I felt so in embarrassed cause my shirt was half button and I had sex hair and Noah was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned.

**Noah:** "Get out of my room Iris!"

**Iris:** "Hold on bookworm! I now have dirt on you! And unless you don't want mom and dad to find out, you have to do something for me!"

**Noah:** "What do you want?"

**Iris:** "My homework done for a month"

**Noah:** "Fine, now get out!"

**Iris:** Fine but just to tell you moms going to home in about 10 minutes.

Iris left and Noah and I fixed our clothes and hair and headed down stairs and Noah's mom just walked in the door. She had dark skin and Dark brown hair just like Noah and she was so pretty.

**Noah's Mom:** "you must be Bella! I'm Noah's Mom"

**Bella:** "yes, it's very nice to meet you!"

A few minutes went by and Noah's dad came threw the door and Noah's brothers (Conner, Ry-Lee, Forest, Race, Travis) and his sisters (Iris, Liza, Ky-ree) came as well. It was about 6:30 and we all sat down at the dinner table and I looked at Noah's family and all the girls looked like the mom and all the boys looked liked the dad? At the table, I was silent most of the time but I only talked when someone at the table asked me a question and it was all going good until.

**Noah's Dad:** So Bella tell me what about your parents?

My eyes widen and my smile turned upside down, Noah looked at me worried, so I pulled back the tears and told them.

**Bella:** Well neither of them are around But I live with my twin sister Isabel and my two older brothers Matt and David!

**Noah's Dad:** Really!? How old are your brothers?

**Bella:** 18

**Noah's Mom:** So all of you live by yourself?

**Bella:** yes

**Noah's Dad:** So what do you want to do when you get older?

**Bella:** well I want to be an artist!

**Noah's Mom:** well I think that will be a good future for a girl like you!

**Forest:** I'm just surprised that the bookworm actually got a girlfriend!

**Noah:** Shut up!

Noah was just glaring at his brother for the about a good two minutes and his brother was just grinning at him and I just looked at Noah and giggled. After the dinner I looked at the clock on my phone and I saw it was getting late.

**Bella:** well it's getting late, I should be getting home, and thank you for the lovely meal it

was delicious and it was a pleasure to meet all of you.

**Noah:** Here I'll walk you home.

**Bella:** ok

**Noah's Mom:** Alright goodbye Bella, it was lovely meeting you!

Noah and I walked out of the dining room and then out of the front door.

**Noah's Mom:** Well I think she's a sweet girl for Noah

**Noah's Dad:** I agree

**Iris:** that is if he can keep her that long?

Noah and I were just few blocks from my house and we started talking about how the evening went.

**Noah:** So… what did you think of my family?

**Bella:** Well they all seem normal? So ya!

**Noah:** well they were only like that because my mom told them to make a good impression

**Bella:** well your parents seem to like me! Mostly your mom!?

**Noah:** ya I know!? Well I would call that a good sign!

**Bella:** ya I guess your right

We finally got to my house, Noah walked me up to the door and kissed me good night and at that moment I hoped me and Noah would be together forever but the next morning we both got a knock on our doors the next morning that would change everything.

* * *

_**Ok next chapter I promise there will be and finally a flaw to the couple!! And I'll try to get it up quick but I've bin getting sick lately and I'm not aloud on my computer when I'm sick….**__**even though it's a stupid rule….**__**but I'm getting better!! So I'll hurry with it!! Please leave a review!!! And Ideas!! Thanks!! XD**_


	9. Friends and a Cheater

**Chapter 7**

**Friends and a Cheater**

It had been a year after TDI and TDA and Noah I were still together and happy as ever but one day we both got knocks on our doors that would change everything. I open the door and it was him.

**Chris:**Hello

**Bella:** Oh hell no! What do you want?

**Chris:** Hey is that anyway to treat your old host!?

**Bella:** To you…yes

**Chris:** Anyway I'm going to all the TDI and TDA cast to tell them there is going to be a TDI reunion next month at the island for two days for all you guys to get and see what you guys have been doing in the past year and I'm guessing that you and Noah are still together.

**Bella:** ya we are and I don't think he wants to go to this reunion either?!

**Chris:** well why don't you give him a call! I was just at his place

**Bella:** Fine

I took my cell phone and dialed Noah's number and waited for him to pick up.

**Noah:** He's there isn't he?

**Bella:** yep so you going to go to this thing?

**Noah:** He said he wouldn't leave until I said yes so I guess I'm going

**Bella:** alright I guess I'm going too

**Noah:** alright I'll talk to you later

**Bella:** alright bye

I closed my phone and put it back in to my pocket

**Bella:** alright I'm going so would go already!

**Chris:** alright, alright! I'll see you next month at the reunion, I have a hunch there's going to a lot of drama at this thing!

**Bella:** O K?

I close the door and went to my room a layed down on my bed and started to think what might happen at the reunion? I know Drama but I hope nothing happens to me and Noah…..

**Bella:** grr!! I shouldn't be thing about that!!

I reach into my pocket to grab my phone and went to txt message and started txting him.

**Bella:** _hey can I come over? Something on my mind_

**Noah:**_ Sure_

**Bell:** _K give me a few minutes_

I put my phone in my pocket and put on my shoes and headed out the door. When I got to his house I started to knock on the door when I saw that the door was cracked open? I guess he left the door open for me? I step into the house and it seems that no one was home? So I walked up to Noah's room and knocked on his door and then opened it and saw Noah lying on his bed reading one of his books, he turns his head and smiles at me. I go over and bury my face in his chest and he starts running his fingers through my hair.

**Noah:** so what's on your mind?

**Bella:** This reunion that were going to be going to next month

**Noah:** ya?

**Bella:** well I have this feel that something is going to happen to us at the reunion? And I'm really worried!

**Noah:** Then try not to think about it alright and nothing is going to happen between us I promise, now just close your eyes

**Bella:** I love you so much Noah…..

A month went by and the day came for the TDI reunion. A limo pulled up to my house and the driver said if I was Bella and said to grab my suit case and to get in the limo. I got in the limo and pulled out my phone to tell Noah what was going on but then we were in front of his house so I put my phone away and then I saw him walk towards the car. So I open the door from the in side for him.

**Bella:** hey!

**Noah:** hey Beautiful!

I look at him and blush then I scooted over for him and wonder is the driver only picking us up? The driver said he was only asked to pick the two of us up and I was just fine with that. We drove for about an hour but Noah and I were pretty much making out the whole time until we got to the boat that would take us to the island. We got on the boat and it took us about 20 minutes to get there and when we got off the boat we saw that everyone was here and don't seem to have changed has much has I thought? Well it has only bin a year.

I told Noah that I was going to go talk to Bridgette or Izzy and he was going to find a quiet place to read. I walked around and I found Bridgette but she was make-out with Geoff and I saw that hasn't changed, Until Izzy came up from behind and scared the crap out of me!

**Izzy:** Hey Bella!!!

**Bella:** Hey Izzy!! Haven't heard from you in forever!!??

**Izzy:** ya sorry about that police put me back in the insane asylum for while, but I managed get out!!

**Bella:** well that's good?

**Izzy:** so how have you bin? How are you and Noah?

**Bella:** I'm fine I'm still my old self and Noah and I are just fine, what about you and Owen?

**Izzy:** its bin a on an off relationship, so right now I think were together? I don't know I stop keeping track.

**Bella:** I see?

**Izzy:** ya so you want to go meet up with Gwen and Leshawna!? I'm sure will meet up with Bridgette later when she's done with her make-out session

**Bella:** ya alright! So have you met with everyone else?

**Izzy:** ya pretty much! Like Sadie lost a lot of weight!! And is the about the size Katie! Heather still a bitch and her hair is growing back really slow (giggles)! DJ pretty much the same except bunny died so try not to menchin it around him! Courtney and Duncan are still together she trying to teach him to be good? Cody still his same old self and so is Duncan and Gwen is back together with Trent and he's musician. Lindsey gotten a little smarter and trying to become a model and she and Tyler are still together he hasn't gotten any better at sports. Ezekiel parents put him in a boot camp, Harold is still trying to win over Leshawna, and she is trying to become a fashion designer for plus size models, Justin still in love with him self, Eva working on her anger issues, Beth just clings to Lindsey! And Owen is training to become a hockey player.

**Bella:** wow!?

**Izzy:** ya I know! You'll have to ask around for Geoff and Bridgette because there always making out!

I spent most of my time talking to all the girls except for Heather and Katie? I did like Heather so I didn't want to talk to her but Katie seem afraid to come towards me? She looked at me while I was listening to the other girls and walked off so I decided to follow her and maybe talk to her to see if I upset her in the past or when ever?

**Bella:** Great!! I lost her!!

I turn my head for two seconds and I lost her! So I just kept on walking until I found her. I walked for another ten minutes until I heard Katie's voice and a guy's that I've heard before!? So I hid behind a bush and looked through the leaves and branches to see what was going on to see who it was? And it was Noah!

**Noah:** No Katie!! I love Bella!

**Katie:** but what dose she have that I don't?! Please tell me!! I've liked you ever sinth's the beginning and now I see you with her!?

**Noah:** Yes I love Bella more then anything! But I like you just as a friend Katie!! That's all we are is friends!!

**Katie:** But I want to be more then that to you Noah!!

I couldn't believe what was going on! Now I know why Katie was avoiding me! But the next thing that came I couldn't believe! Katie kissed him but I wasn't angry she kissed him until he kissed her back!! And my eyes widen and started to tear up, so I stood up so they could see me.

**Bella:** Noah!!

**Noah:** Bella!! This….This isn't!!

Noah looked at and saw that a stream of tears was running down my face and that I was angry as hell.

**Bella:** Noah….I hate you!! I fucking hate you!!

I then took off running and I didn't want to stop running.

**Noah:** Bella wait!!!

**Katie:** Noah!?

**Noah:** stay away from me Katie!!

I ran for I don't know how long but I just kept running and it started to rain then thunder, while I was running I could hear Noah's calling my name but I ran away from it. I hated Noah and I hated Katie, I hated them! I hated them! That was going through my head over and over again! I just couldn't believe Noah would do this to me!! I finally stopped running and I found my self in the middle of the forest, I looked up into the sky and I just screamed until I couldn't scream anymore.

I collapsed on to the ground and was breathing heavly, I got the strength to get on my knees and crawled and leaned against a bolder. The whole time I sat there just looking up into the sky, my mind was completely blank and I didn't have the strength to get back up and I was soaking wet from all the rain, I didn't go back to the camp I waited for when Chris told everyone over the speakers it was time to leave.

**Bella:** I'm so Pathetic

_**Ok I almost cried when I was writing this!! And see I told you u guys there would problem between these two!! Ok next chapter shall be coming soon!! Please leave a review!! And suggestions =) oh ya!! Sorry with Izzy went on for so long talking about everyone changing =)**_


	10. Tears

**Chapter 8**

**Tears**

_ABC=_me narrating

I finally had the strength to pick my self up and I started walking back to the camp to pack my things. Noah never did find me and I was think I was going to see him right when I walk into the camp but I managed not to see him. I walked in to my cabin to grab my things and while I was grabbing them I over heard Courtney, Leshawna, Gwen, Izzy and Bridgette talking.

**Courtney:** so did you her what happen Between Noah and Bella!?

**Gwen:** Ya! Katie kissed Noah and Noah kissed Katie back and Bella saw the whole thing and took off running! Noah was out all night looking for her!

**Leshawna:** so have they found her?

**Bridgette:** I haven't heard anything and I'm really starting to worry

I decide to walk out on to the cabin porch to show them that I was alright

**All of them:**Bella!!??

**Bella:** Hey guys

**Leshawna:** you alright girl?

**Courtney:** we all been worried sick about! And you're soaking wet!?

**Gwen:** were you out there the whole night? And I you just getting back!?

**Bella:** yes

They all just looked at me surprised, I was glad to see them all but all I wanted was to go home and to be far way from Noah. I put on a pair of dry clothes and just sat on the cabin Porch then Izzy, Bridgette, Leshawna and Gwen came up to me saying that I should take walk with them to clear my mind and they were right I need to get my mind off what happen, we took a walk down to the beach and everything was going fine until we saw Katie walking towards us.

**Leshawna:** you got some nerve!

**Katie:** Listen! Can I just talk to Bella for sec!?

**Bridgette:** why!? You going to hurt her some more?!

**Katie:** Please!

**Bella:** what do you want Katie?

**Katie:** I just want to say I'm sorry and…..what do you have that Noah likes that I don't!?

**Bella:** Noah fell in love with me for me! I didn't do anything, I was being my self! And Katie I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive! If you really liked Noah you could've came and told me!? I thought we were friends!?

**Katie:** I guess not

Katie then walked away and we all heard a screech come from the speakers.

**Chris:** alright campers time for all of you guys to go home!! Separate boats will come to get you at the docks

We all walked back to our cabins and grabbed our things and walked down to the docks, the first boat that came was coming for me, I gave all my friends hugs good bye and told them that I would keep in touch, I got in the boat and waved goodbye to everyone and has the boat drove away I saw Noah away from the others, He was soaking wet and I could tell he was shivering cold and I started to cry.

I pulled out my phone and txted my sister to come and pick me up, I got off the boat and I saw my sister waiting by the car. I put my suitcase in the car and set in the front seat and sat there silently.

**Isabel:** I know you want to talk about

**Bella:** part of me wants to, but the other part wants to leave it alone

**Isabel:** was this the thing you were scared of?

**Bella:** Yes

**Isabel:** Do you still love him?

**Bella:** more then anything but another part of me just hates him for what he did

That whole car ride home tears ran down my face, when I got home I ran to my room and threw my self on to my bed and just stared at the sealing with tears still running down my face. I wondered why I was crying. I hated when I cried, I told myself when my parents died that I wouldn't cry anymore because if I cried people would think I was weak and I guess I am. I look at the table besides my bed and I see my old music box that my mom had left me when she died, I open the lid and the music started to play, it was a lullaby my mother always sang to me and my brothers and sister every time we were upset, right now I think I need my mom and my dad but I'm the reason there dead it's my fault there gone.

I decided to get myself up and go take a shower, thinking that would relax me. When I got out of the shower I saw that the front screen of my phone was lit up, I pick it up and saw that I had one new voice mail and I could already tell whose voice it was, I open my phone turned on the speakers and decided to listen to the voice mail.

**Noah voice mail:**_Bella! Bella pick up the phone, please can we talk!? Listen I under stand that you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you but I'm really glad ur ok cause I thought you got hurt in the forest , Bella I still love you, so please pick up the phone__**.**_

After that message I broke down, thinking I should love him back but something is holding me back and I don't know what it is?

_**At Noah's place**_

_Noah laid on his bed in the dark with one hand on his head and his cell phone in the other and just starring at the sealing think on what had happen between them._

**Noah:** I'm such an idiot

_**Back at Bella's home**_

I woke up on the floor still in the towel that I had rapped myself in last night; I guessed I cried my self to sleep? I got up and got dressed and thinking what I should do? Should I talk to him or just let him go? But something in my head was telling me to go to that place.

_**A few hours later**_

_Isabel was watching TV in the living room until she heard a knock on the door._

**Isabel:** I'm coming!

_She went and opened the door and wasn't surprised on who it was._

**Isabel:** well I was wonder when you show up?….Noah

**Noah:** is she here?

**Isabel:** ya, come on in

_Noah walked into the door and they both walked down the hallway to Bella's room._

**Isabel:** you know she hasn't stop crying since she's came home and she hasn't left her room.

**Noah:** She doesn't know what really happen!

**Isabel:** will see

_They got to Bella's room and Isabel knocked on her door_

**Isabel:** Bella! Bella open the door

_Bella wasn't opening the door so Isabel pushed the door open and saw she wasn't in her room, the room was dark all you could hear was the music box the Bella had left open and the flaps of her curtins by the window that was opens._

**Isabel:** well her window open so I'll take you were she ran off to

**Noah:** ok?

_They both walked out the door of the house and started walking down the street._

**Noah:** so tell me of this place of were Bella is?

**Isabel:** you'll see and I have to say thank you to you Noah

**Noah:** why?

**Isabel:** well for loving Bella that's why!

**Noah:** huh?

**Isabel:** well when both of our parents died Bella changed she stopped smiling, laughing, she completely changed she thought nobody loved her but when she met you she started smiling again even laughing her whole personality came back, Matt, David and me thank you.

**Noah:** well you're welcome?

_They walked for about 5 minutes until they reached an abandon park._

**Isabel:** there she is

_Isabel pointed to Bella who was lying on an old merry-go-round._

**Noah:** why is she here?

**Isabel:** well when ever any of us were really upset we come here and thought that if we spin our selves on the merry go round until the problem or the anger would just fly off of us. So you going to go down there?

_Noah started walking towards the merry go round were Bella was to finally see if she would listen?_

**Noah:** Can I join you?

I just stair at him and nod my head yes, Lays on his back of the opposite side of me and his head was touching mine. There was complete silence for about three minutes so I started the conversation.

**Bella:** So… why did you kiss her back?

**Noah:** I don't know?

**Bella:** that's a fucked up answer Noah…

**Noah:** Look!! Katie told me things about you!! That you did drugs behind my back, that you kissed another guy and that you saying things about me and that you were just using me.

**Bella:** and you believed her!?

**Noah:** I didn't!! But then she kissed me!! And a voice in the back of my head said to kiss her and….and? Bella I didn't mean to do it!!

**Bella:** but you did do it!!

I got up and I was over Noah's head with tears running down my face and landing on his face and he was looking back at me understanding how much he had hurt me.

**Bella:** Noah I would never do any of those things to you! Like you would never do of those things to me! You promised nothing would happen to us!! I trusted you! And I still love you!! And I don't think I can live the rest of my life with out you!? Please….Please doesn't leave me!!

All of the sudden before I could do anything else he lifts his head and kisses me and then pulls away and puts his hand on my cheek so I kiss him back and slipping my tongue in to his mouth when all the sudden we felt something wet hit us and we heard what sounded like thunder? We both look up and it just started pouring down rain, Noah sits up and takes my hand.

**Noah:** let's get out of the rain

**Bella:** ….ya….

We started to run and he held my hand the whole time we were running. We went to my house because it was the closest to us, I could tell Isabel wasn't home and both Noah and I were soaking wet so I take Noah's hand and I pulled him into my room and he locks the door. He sits on the bed and takes off his shirt so I decide to take everything off leaving only my underwear on, He looks at me and smiles then I smile and look away blushing, I don't know why but I felt in embarrassed? Next thing I knew he was in front of me and my face was buried in his chest.

**Noah:** don't be embarrassed, you're more beautiful with out clothes anyway

Tears ran down my face, so I put my arms around his neck and his hands were on my waist and then we kissed and I never wanted it to end. Then I pulled away for a few seconds to say…

**Bella:** Noah…don't ever leave me

**Noah:** I promise

_**Ok I had trouble with this one but I'm glad I got this one done! I had to listen to sad music to get a good feeling on this chapter…..and it worked! XD anyway next chapter is going to be them being together but they meet up with someone who they didn't want to see ever again? Please leave a review!! XD**_


	11. Back to School

**Chapter 9**

**Back to School**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Noah's arms who was still sleeping, I take my hand and touch the side of his face and smile at him. I then reach for my phone to see what time it was? _11:40_, so I decide to get up and take a shower until something pulled me back.

**Noah:** you're not going anywhere!

**Bella:** (giggles) Noah! Come on let go I probably reek?

**Noah:** I don't think so

I smile at him, then he was on top of me, he then kisses me on the lips and then works his way down. I then arch my back, bite my lower lip and started breathing heavily.

**Bella:** Ahhh!!! No….Noah!!

He then he came back up smiling at me.

**Noah:** sorry

**Bella:** Why? You know I like that

Noah then laid his head on my chest and we cupped each others hands and I started running my fingers threw his hair with my other hand.

**Noah:** what I meant was I'm sorry for everything

**Bella:** It's alright, I've already forgot about

We lied there for another 15 minutes until Noah sat up then it was my chance for me to get away.

**Bella:** I'm going to take a shower…. Join me if you want (Blushes)

**Noah:** (blushes then smiles) I'll think about it

I then walked into the bathroom and turn on the shower, got in and started washing my hair and I start thinking about all that has happen. I was starting to fear that this might happen again? "No I should be thinking that"!! I'll just put all of that in the back of my mind.

I came out of the shower five minutes later, wrapped myself in a towel and came out to see that Noah had fallen back asleep, I go over to him and give him a kiss on the forehead, I then put on a pair of my underwear on and I put on Noah's shirt. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen to make some coffee for the both of us, when I look on the kitchen table I see my sister brought in the mail and wrote a note on top of the mail?

_-Bella_

_Had to go to work early and I'm staying Cloud's for while,_

_So call me if you need me_

_Love you_

_-Isabel_

**Bella:** Guess I got the house to my self for awhile?!

**Noah:** Really?!

I look up and see Noah in his boxers leaning up the kitchen door way

**Bella:** yep looks like it

Noah then came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I was going through the mail, I look threw the mail I see I got letter from the school?

**Bella:** hey look!?

**Noah:** what?

**Bella:** a letter from our school? Must be my classes!? I forgot our senior year is starting!?

**Noah:** yep now lets see what your classes your in!

**Bella:** Alright, alright

_Period 1-Advance English_

_Period 2-Advance Math_

_Period 3-Advance Science_

_Period 4-Advance Reading_

_Period 5-Advance History_

_Period 6-Gym_

_Period 7-Study Hall_

**Bella:** looks like advance classes again this year

**Noah:** well I should probably go home and see what my list says?!

**Bella:** no don't go!!

**Noah:** don't worry I'll be right back, besides my parents are probably wondering were I am anyways.

**Bella:** well alright

**Noah:** don't worry I'll hurry back (puts his hands in Bella's face and kisses her on the lips) and I'm going to need my shirt back…

**Bella:** fine

I start unbuttoning his shirt I was wearing and gave it to him and I saw that he was staring at my chest.

**Bella:** Noah I'm up here

**Noah:** sorry

Noah put on his shirt and went in to my room to get his pants and shoes and then I heard him go out the door so I decide to get dress and wait for Noah to come back.

**One Hour later**

I was in my room resting my eyes when I heard Noah come in the front door then into my room.

**Noah:** Sorry it took so long I had to make up a good excuse to my parents to were I was last night and were I was going now.

**Bella:** It's ok I'm just glad your back, so did you get your classes?

**Noah:** yep and so far we have all the same class together

**Bella:** Great!

Noah then came over and laid next to me and rapped me in his arms and we both fell asleep.

* * *

A few weeks later it was September and it was the first day of school and I was walking towards the bus stop and I heard Noah come up from behind.

**Noah:** Hey (kisses Bella on the cheek)

**Bella:** Hey! I thought you would be head of me?

**Noah:** I kind of slept into day, so you ready?

**Bella:** not really I'm just worried who is going to be in our classes?

Last year on the first day of school when it was the end of TDI and TDA, Noah and I had no idea that mostly everyone from TDI (except Ezekiel) went to the same school!?

As we made it towards the bus stop I saw Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent waiting for the bus.

**Gwen:** Hey! Bella how have you bin? And how about Noah?

I forgot to tell all my friends that Noah and I were back together!?

**Bella:** Don't worry, were both ok now, he told me what really happen

**Gwen:** well that's good

The bus then arrived and we all got on, I of course sat next to Noah and we were off the school. When we arrived it looked like nothing has changed the people stayed in there packs like always it was like the movie "_Mean Girls_" there were the varsity jocks,

Guy jocks, Girl jocks, American Nerds, Preps, Black hotties, White hotties, Cool Asians, Asian Nerds, Hot Asian, Hot Mexicans, Nerdy Mexicans, Girls who eat their feelings, Girls who Hardly eat anything, Burn outs, desperate wannabes, Teen Mothers, the Holy's, the Mentally insane, the sexually active, Goths, Emos, Art Freaks, Band Geeks, and instead of being the plastics we call them the Barbie dolls and that group consumes of Heather who would be Regina George, Lindsey would of course be Karen Smith, and Courtney who would Gretchen Weiners, and all the other girls who are just like them or be excepted by them, I on the other hand I fall in the Art freaks category and Noah would fall in to the Nerds.

It was a long day and Noah and I had two more class together and the next one was gym and I could tell Noah was not look forward to it. I went into the girl's locker room and saw that every girl from TDI was in my gym class and I'm guessing so are the guys, well except Ezekiel. I go into the gym and see everyone just hanging around chatting and I was right about the TDI guys but the only reason guys go to gym is to watch us girls jump up and down along with our brests. I look around and I see Noah sitting against a wall reading one of his books, I start walking towards him when Izzy comes up behind.

**Izzy:** Hey Bella!!

**Bella:** Hey Izzy

**Izzy:** Isn't this great we have gym together!! WooHoo!!!

**Bella:** ya I guess so?!

**Izzy:** ya! So I hear you and Noah are back together!

**Bella:** yep

All of the sudden we all here a whistle go off and the gym teacher walks in

**Mr. Peterson:** alright everyone gather in!!

We all walk towards to see what lame game were going to be playing

**Mr. Peterson:** today I really didn't have anything planned so for the rest of class so you'll all jog five laps around the track and then walk the track until the bell rings and….GO!!

We all jumped and started running towards the track and started running our laps. I was on my third lap and Izzy and Bridgette were jogging next to me and Noah was jogging with Cody.

**Cody:** So what's up dude? I see you won Bella back!

**Noah:** ya and I'm not going threw that ever again

**Cody:** well what about Katie? Threw out the day she's been watching you from a distance!? And I think she's jogging behind us?

**Noah:** are you serious!? God!! She getting my nerves I wish she just leave me alone!

**Cody:** Well here's your chance to tell her cause here she comes

**Noah:** Shit!

**Katie:** Hey Cody!….hey Noah…

Noah keeps looking forward instead of looking at Katie to greet her back.

**Cody:** Hey Katie….umm I'm going to go on ahead to get this lap over with! Later Noah!

Cody ran off and it was just Noah and Katie and Noah could tell what she was going to say…

**Noah:** What do you Katie?

**Katie:** listen I just want apologize for what happen! Ok! But I still have feeling for you just to let you know….

**Noah:** Katie! Listen I just got Bella back! And I don't want to loose to her again! and I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to us! Especially Bella! She was really hurt by what happen and I'm not going to see her cry like that ever again! Katie I don't think we can be friends anymore.

_**Off were Bella is**_

**Bridgette:** Hey Bella don't look now but look who's jogging by Noah!

I look over were Noah was jogging instead of jogging with Cody it was Katie jogging with him and all I was thinking was what the hell is going on!? Then I see Noah run faster to get away from her and I kept running because I was almost done with my run for the day. When I finished I sat near the track and waited for Noah at the finish.

**Bella:** Hey

**Bella:** Hey

**Bella:** So….I saw Katie jogging with you

**Noah:** ya

**Bella:** So….what happen?

**Noah:** Nothing happened she just wanted to apologize for what happen and I told her that were not friends anymore

**Bella:** alright….you want to take a walk to the fields?

**Noah:** …sure…

Noah helped me up and we started walking out towards the field which was beside the school and the fields is were any of us teenagers go to either to get high, smoke, drink, make-out or…do it and the field was not just short green grass it was tall grass and it wasn't green and no one can see you. No one was out there at the time which was a good thing cause when no one out here it was relaxing, all you could hear was the wind brush against the field. We walked into the field for awhile then Noah stopped and he lied down in the grass and I lied down on his chest and he startes running his finger threw my hair.

**Bella: **This was one weird first day

**Noah:** it sure was

* * *

_**I'm sorry that I've haven't updated in while everyone I've had writers block and I just got from Hawaii so I hope I have more luck next time.**_

_**I had trouble with this one but in the next chapter there's going to be something!**_

_**Please review!!**_


	12. New Student

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took so long to update I just been drowning in school work!! I guess that's high school for you? Anyway I've also have been having writers block again but an idea finally came to me during class!! So here's the next chapter!! Please leave a review!!!!

Chapter 10

"New Student"

**We had been in school for two months now and nothing had changed. Noah and I were still together and happy, but that day I woke that morning I had a weird feeling that something is going to happen.**

**I left the house and walked towards the bus stop, when Noah comes up from behind and startles' me, but gives me a peck on the cheek to say sorry for scaring me.**

**We got on the bus and headed off to school. On the way to school I was having that feeling again that something was going to happen? Along with that, I was having really bad head aches lately and I don't know why? I just kept holding my head on the bus ride to school.**

**Noah:** you ok? Dose your head hurt? And you look a little pale?

**Bella:** I'm fine, my head just hurts a little that's all

**Noah:** well…..alright….

Noah looked at me worried the rest of the way even in first period but my head ache started to go away so did that weird feeling and everything was just going well until our principle came in.

**Principle:** quiet down everyone! We have a new student joining this class, come on in…

I really wasn't paying attention to what was going on I had my face in a book but when I lifted my head to see the new kids face, when I looked at him my eyes widen, my grip on my book loosened and slid out of my hands, I started to shake and my eyes stared to tear up and going through my mind was his name and memory's…..Kyle!!!!

**Principle:** Everyone this is Kyle he's just moved here and I would all of you to make him feel welcome, alright have a good day

All these memories were coming back to me and I think this is the feeling I've been having! He was a boy at the orphanage I grew up with, I didn't parents around when My sibling got adopted he was there for me and was in the same situation as me at times, getting adopted and getting sent back the orphanage. The days we spent together were so memorable and our feeling grew closer to each other everyday but one day when we were 12 we were separated from each other once more but this time he didn't come back.

I would go down to the orphanage doors and wait to see if he would come back but he never did I even hope he write but nothing came. I waited for a whole month but I finally gave up.

He looked like he hadn't changed but got taller; he still had his silvery white hair, his Ruby red eyes and his milky white skin.

He looked around the room and he saw me and smiled at me, I wanted to smile back but I remember Noah was sitting next to me and he was looking me strangely.

**Class teacher:** alright Kyle we need to find a seat for you, now let's see….? How about behind Bella

**Kyle:** alright

He starts walking towards me and just keeps smiling, he brushes against me as he walks by to take his seat and has that happens my entire body startes to heat up. About 20 minutes into class the teacher tells us to do book work for the rest of the class period when all of the sudden a note lands on my paper and I look up and it was Kyle who had just walked to turn in his paper, I open the note to see what it is he wrote….

_Meet me under the bleachers by the track after school_

_I'm sure we have questions for each other_

All of the sudden the bell rang so I shoved the note into my pocket, when Noah comes up from behind me.

**Noah:** you ok? You look a little worried?

**Bella:** No I'm fine

**Noah:** so what do you think of that new guy Kyle?

**Bella:** umm….he sounds ok….I guess….what do you think of him?

**Noah:** I don't know? I've got this weird feeling? But I bet its just nothing, so you ready?

**Bella:** ya lets go

Noah and I held hands all the way to our classes but every class I had Kyle had too! All through the day I kept looking over at Kyle and when I did he look and me and smile back at me, I want to smile back at him but then I think about Noah.

Through the rest of the day it was the same thing, I look at him, he smile and I was afraid to smile back. When school was over I had to think of a good excuse to tell Noah why I wasn't going home but I was coming up with nothing!

I was walking towards the school entrance doors and trying to think of a good excuse, when all of the sudden I hear Noah calling for me.

**Noah:** BELLA!!!! WAIT UP!!!

I turn around and smile at him

**Bella:** Hey baby, umm I can't go home until later cause…..

I was trying to think of something on the spot cause I knew Kyle was waiting and I wanted to hurry

**Noah:** well…why can't you?

**Bella:** Mr. Peterson wants to keep me after, he says I didn't do a warm up or something so I got to go make up some thing for him down by the track field.

**Noah:** Do you want me to go with you and wait?

**Bella:** No it's alright, I'll be fine, and I don't want you to wait for me.

**Noah:** well….alright?

**Bella:** I'll call you right after I'm done, I promise

I give him a warm smile and a kiss on the lips and head out the door towards the track.

When I was walking over there I didn't see him, I guess he tricked me.

**Kyle:** I was wonder when you show up!

I look up and I see him sitting on the top bar of the bleachers. He then jumps down and lands on his feet. Then he was a few inch from me and then he touches the side of my face!

**Kyle:** you haven't changed

My face startes to heat up and I start to turn bright red. I swat his hand away and step back and look down at the ground.

**Bella:** Now tell me Kyle…..why are you here?

**Ok it was kind of interesting writing this one and Kyle kind of looks like Kaoru from Evangelion just so you guys get the idea of what he looks like. The next chapter will have info on these two old friends. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Why?

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Why?**_

_I look at him with and angry look and he looks and I surprised but then smiles? _

_**Bella:**__ Why are you smiling!?_

_**Kyle:**__ Because you're kind of cute when you're angry _

_**Bella: **__GRRR!!! Ok now answer my questions!! Why are you here? Why didn't you write to me?_

_**Kyle:**__ Look I'm sorry, but I couldn't_

_**Bella: **__Why damit!?_

_**Kyle:**__ The man who adopted me wouldn't let me have any contact with anyone back at the orphanage._

_**Bella:**__ Liar!!_

_**Kyle:**__ It's the truth! I live with that man for 3 years! And he beat me until I couldn't move anymore, I manage escape and I live on my own now, when I left I headed back to the Orphanage to see you but I got there…..they said you were gone._

_I just stared at him with tears running down my face, just listening to what he was saying but when all of that was going on I stared to think about Noah._

_**Kyle:**__ I thought about you everyday when I left_

_**Bella:**__ What are you say Kyle?_

_**Kyle:**__ (Chuckles) you haven't figured it out yet?_

_I look at him with one eye brow raised wondering what he meant?_

_**Kyle: **__I'm saying I love you_

_My eyes widen, I started to shake and look down the ground but I don't know why I was feeling this? I mean I kind of had the same feelings for him but I had stronger Feelings for Noah or were they for Kyle? _

_I look up and see he's right in front of me, I start to blush when he bents down to kiss me! The thing was I liked it, I liked the kiss he was giving me so I kiss him back. It was so passionate I put my arms around him and he puts his around my waist but right when I was starting to get in to it Noah's face popped in to my head, I then push Kyle away and ran._

_When I got home I txted Noah to tell him I'm home cause I'm sure he was worried but while I was pressing the keys tears were falling off my face and hitting the screen and the buttons. _

_I was realizing what I've just done, I cheated on Noah….I cheated on him…._

_**Bella:**__ Fuck!_

_I fell to my knee's just thinking what I just did, and I hated me myself….I just Hate myself, why did I do it? That was running threw my head the whole night._

_**Bella:**__ I'm such an idiot_

_**Ok I had trouble with this one and its shorter then my other chapters but I think the next one will be better! Please leave a review!!**_


	14. An Old Habit

**An Old Habit**

I laid on my with my head phones listening to "please don't leave me" by P!nk. Listening to that was making think of Noah, hoping he wouldn't leave me, but I was also thinking about was this pain I was feeling, I haven't felt this pain scene my parents died and I was blaming my self for it and what I was doing was…

I got up and walk towards my older brother Matt's room, I opened the door and looked under his bed and got his pocket knife and went into my bath room and closed the door, I rolled up my sleeves and I open the knife and started cutting myself. I haven't done this scene my parents died, so I was punishing myself cause I was blaming myself.

By the time I was done I had made five cuts on both wrist. I just sat there with blood dripping from my wrists to the floor, It felt to so painful but in a way I felt better about myself but I didn't want to go back to this old habit. I got up and clean off my wrists and clean the knife and the floor. I look at my wrists again.

**Bella**: Guess I'll be wearing long sleeves for while

I put the knife on my desk next to my bed and sat on the end of the bed thinking If I should tell Noah what happen between Kyle and me, when all of the sudden my phone goes off. I open it up and saw it was a txt message from Noah saying "if I wanted to go down to the book store with him?" I thought to myself and this could be my chance to tell him so I txt him back saying "yes" then he txt me back saying he'll be right over, So I put on a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt so Noah can't see what I did to my wrist. I put some money in my wallet when I hear the doorbell ring, I slip on my vans and rush to the front door.

**Noah**: Hey

**Bella**: Hey

Noah gives me a kiss on the cheek and I smile back at him. We start walking towards town, I was hold Noah's hand the whole way there, but the whole way there I was think on how I should tell him? We stop at the curb waiting for the light to change, I kept look at my sleeves to make sure they showed nothing.

**Noah**: hey you ok?

**Bella**: ya I'm all right!

**Noah**: You sure? It looks like something on your mind?

**Bella**: um… Well…it's nothing really!

I let go of Noah's hand and quickly lean and move forward cause the light said we could cross but I saw that a car wasn't stopping!

**Noah**: BELLA!!!!

I feel Noah grab my wrist and quickly pull me back before the car hit me. I just stand their try to catch my breath because I started hyper venal ting. I could steal feel Noah's hand gripping my wrist but what I didn't know was my sleeve was down.

**Noah**: Bella what are these?

He just looks at me with fear in his eyes and I look at him with the same look in my eyes and I knew I had to tell him

**Bella**: Noah I have to tell you something….

_This was an interesting chapter I had to do but still good I think, anyway sorry took so long to update I have not been feeling good lately but I'm better now so more chapters should be coming!_


	15. Just Tell Me

**Ch.13**

**Just Tell Me**

We walked to some were privet so we could talk, I was so afraid of what might happen? I was afraid Noah would be so angry at me and that he would never want to see me again?

We found a near by park and no one was there so no one would look at us if we were to yell. We sat on an old swing set and just sat there a few minutes in silence, not say anything until Noah finally spoke up.

Noah: So…tell me…

Bella: I'm afraid too…

Noah: I promise I won't get mad…just tell what's going on and what's with the cuts on your wrists!

Bella: ok…you know the new guy Kyle in school?

Noah: yeah?

Bella: well…Kyle is an old friend of mine from back at the orphanage and I haven't seen him…until he moved here and the other day in class he gave me a note saying he wanted to meet me by the bleachers so we could talk…that was the day I told you I had to go make-up something for gym…

I looked over at Noah and saw this worried look on his face and then I started to become more worried as I kept on talking.

Bella: when I got there…he was there and I asked him a bunch of questions on why he never wrote back or ever called me and he wasn't able too…I just kept yelling at him and he was smiling at me and I didn't know why? And I asked him and he said he loved me…then he kissed me…and for some reason I kissed him back…

Noah's eyes widen and just stared at me…

Bella: and for the cuts on my wrists well…I couldn't help myself…I was punishing myself for what I did… and I'm a real idiot for doing this to myself!

I just started bursting out crying and I wanted to stop but I couldn't I was afraid he was angry at me, I was afraid he would leave me… I started rubbing my eyes when I heard him get up from the swing…

Bella: Noah…I'm…sorry…please…please…forgive…me…

I heard him started walking so I was guessing he was really angry…but then I looked up saw that he was right in front of me? He had a cold wet cloth and started dabbing under my eyes.

Noah: quit rubbing your eyes, your going to make them red and sore if u keep rubbing them…

All that time he was wiping away my tears I was wondering why he was so calm and not angry or upset?

Bella: Umm…I'm going to walk home…ok?

Noah: I'll walk you home!

Bella: No…that's alright…I'll be fine…

As I walked off I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to look back at him but I was afraid to do it…I was so pathetic.

Hey! sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy and I haven't been in the mood to write the next chapter to this story but I am now so look forward to them!


End file.
